Succession du lycée et nouveau parrain
by Reborn generation
Summary: Tsuna réussi son BAC en organisant une fête photo et karaoké. Tous ce passe pour le mieux mais quand arrive le soir Tsuna vas dans la chambre d'hôtel et découvre Reborn, Mukuro, Hibari et Byakuran qui vont bien profiter de notre héros.


Fic n°4 : Succession du lycée et nouveau parrain.

Se matin là était un jour très important pour tout le monde. Tsuna et ses amis passait leurs examen pour la fin du lycée, Tsuna avait grandit mais était quand même stéssé. Arrivant au lycée de Namimori, les concurrents ce précipita. La fin de la journée arriva rapidement et les résultats étaient affichés.

Gokudera dévoila la nouvelle au Judaime et aux autres de ses soit disant amis.

Gokudera : Alors voilà… tout le monde à réussi leurs examens. Bravo Judaime ! Je suis très heureux pour vous !

Tout le monde cria de joie et après mince réflexion de la part du Decimo, il décida d'inviter sa famille et tout ses ami(e)s pour faire une fête de leur réussite.

Au début ils prennairent des photos d'eux avec leurs diplômes…

Voici les invités pour le karaoké :

- Tsuna-Gokudera-Yamamoto-Hibari-Mukuro-Chrome-Ryohei-Lambo-I-pin-Reborn-Colonello-Fong-Uni-Gamma avec leurs familles- Iemitsu qui était revenu au Japon exprès pour cet évènement-Kyoko-Haru-Futa-Bianchi-Nana qui félicita son Tsu-kun- Spanner et Shoichi encore enfant- Gianini- Dino, Romario et sa famille- Verde-Skull-Mammon-Xanxus-Squalo-Lussuria-Belphegor-Fran-Leviathan-Le Neuvième du nom et ses gardiens-Byakuran-les spectres de la Primo Family-Lal-Ken-Chikusa-Basil ….

Et en pour finir Nono annonça la succession du Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Qui se passera la semaine prochaine et devrait inviter tous les alliés de la famille Vongola.

Tsuna :… Quoi ?!

Mais avant que Tsuna ne dit quoi que ce soit, Reborn l'attrape et lui souri perversement, lui et les autres ayant retrouvé leurs tailles normales grâce à Tsuna.

Tsuna : Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Reborn ?

Reborn : Tu devrais le savoir dit-il en laissant plein de sous entendu.

Tsuna devint rouge pivoine mais ne dit rien. Avant que le karaoké commence, un photographe avait été appelé pour des séances photos :

- Tsuna et sa famille, Nono et la sienne, Reborn et même Iemitsu.

-Tsuna, Nana et Iemitsu.

- La Decimo Famiglia et la Primo Famiglia.

- Tsuna et Reborn.

- La Decimo Famiglia.

- La Primo Family, La Nono Family, La Decimo Family, Iemitsu et Reborn.

- La Nono Famiglia et la Varia.

- La Varia.

- La Varia et le Decimo et ses gardiens.

- Hibari et Mukuro entrain de ce battre et Tsuna au milieu essayant de les séparer.

- Tsuna avec Kyoko et Haru.

- Gokudera et Yamamoto.

- Xanxus et Squalo.

- Belphegor et Fran.

- Mukuri et Chrome.

- Le gang Kokuyo.

- Les anciens arcobalenos.

- Colonello et Lal-Mirch.

- Colonello et Reborn.

- Fong et I-Pin.

- I-Pin, Futa, Lambo et la Mama de Tsuna.

- Giotto et Tsuna.

- G et Gokudera.

- Yamamoto et Asari.

- Alaude et Hibari.

- Mukuro et Daemon.

- Chrome et Daemon.

- Ryohei et Knuckle.

- Lambo et Lampo.

- Colonello et Ryohei.

- Tsuna et Natsu.

- Gokudera et Uri version chat puis version panthère.

- Lambo et Gyudan.

- Yamamoto avec Kojiro et Jiro.

- Ryohei et Garyu.

Chrome et Mukuro avec Mukurow.

Des gens s'invitèrent et les photos continuèrent :

- La Decimo Family et la Shimon Family.

- Tsuna et Enma.

- Tsuna et Dino.

- Tsuna par terre avec Byakuran au dessus de lui.

- Tsuna avec Reborn, Mukuro, Byakuran et Hibari.

- Kyoko et Haru.

- Reborn et Bianchi.

- Byakuran avec un marshmallow et Shoichi à l'autre bout.

- Shoichi et Spanner.

- Tsuna et le Neuvième du Nom.

- Nono et Xanxus.

- Giotto et G.

- Dino et Hibari

Et encore pleins d'autres !

Tout le monde était heureux !

Le karaoké put commencé :

Les filles ce proposa volontaires, Kyoko et Haru avec Jump !

Un moment elles descendirent de scène pour embarquer Tsuna avec eux.

Ce fut ensuite Chrome qui pris le micro sous le plaisir de Mukuro-san avec Namida No Ondo.

Dino arriva avec Be More, les gens qu'ils connaissaient furent surpris qu'aucune maladresse de sa part ne survienne et même un Hibari séduit de sa performance.

Ensuite pour fair plaisir à son amour de cœur de pierre, Hibari chanta Kohou No Pride.

Tsuna lança un gage à Reborn qui pour une fois perdit la main et dut interpréter Reborn Blues.

Après la musique de Chrome, Mukuro-san chanta sa réplique préférée Kufufu No Fu.

Etant content, Gokudera et Yamamoto viennent à ce lancer avec Ore Tachi No Joy.

Belphegor : Ushishi, comme chacun veut y aller je crois que le prince va vous montrer se qu'il sait faire.

C'est alors que Bel rocka Bloody Prince.

Pour une magnifique danse, Kyoko embarqua Tsuna avec Kyou Kono Sora sous les regards envieux de certains.

Jalouse, Haru chanta Kita No Dangerous en une robe noire.

Voyant que tous ses gardiens s'étaient mis à la pâte, Tsuna décida s'y aller avec Hitotsu Dake pour le plus grand plaisir de tout le monde.

Après Byakuran, Spanner et Shoichi qui on dit leurs chanson.

Tous les Vongola sans exception chantèrent leurs musique inventé et qui était dédier à la Vongola Family : Mirai No Oozora e et une autre.

Après une fête très épuisante mais réussite, tout le monde partit sous la demande de Tsuna qui s'occuperait de ranger et nettoyer.

Gokudera : Vous êtes sur Judaime ?

Tsuna : Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas Gokudera-kun.

Après être partit, Tsuna s'occupa de cette salle, il finit environ vers 2h00 du matin.

Fatigué, il entra dans la chambre d'hôtel réserver pour lui. Il découvrit qu'il n'était pas seul, Reborn y était. Il le regardait avec toujours se sourire. Il tourna la tête et découvris Mukuro et Hibari opposés. Il avança à nouveau quand la porte ce referma brusquement, il découvris Byakuran avec son sourire enfantin et avait encore un paquet de marshmallow.

Tsuna : Je peux savoir se que vous faites ici ?

Byakuran : Je pense que tu le sais.

Avant que Decimo-san ne dise quoi que ce soit, Byakuran le souleva et l'emmena sur le lit.

Reborn ce plaça sur lui, mais quoi qu'il dise rien n'empêchera Reborn d'accomplir ce "rituel".

Il se retrouva nu devant ses hommes qui voulait du sexe et ça devenait urgent.

Tsuna découvrit le septième ciel en une nuit.

Le lendemain Tsuna ce réveilla avec un mal de rein horrible. Il était seul ! Mais un bruit attira son attention, et lui fit prouver le contraire, cela provenait de la salle de bain.

Il ouvra la porte discrètement et s'approcha, une ombre était dans la baignoire et ce lavait. C'est alors qu'une main surgit et attrapa Tsuna et le ramena vers lui. Il s'agissait de Reborn.

Tsuna : Tu m'as fait peur Reborn !

Reborn : Pauvre chou. Tu n'es pas discret Dame-Tsuna.

Il restait des traces d'un liquide blanchâtre sur le corps de Tsuna, Reborn le remarque et ce jeta sur lui et lécha le reste avec gourmandise.

Tsuna : Hannn !

Et s'était repartit pour un tour. Maintenant tous les soirs, Reborn prend un malin plaisir et à faire l'amour à son Boss qui heureux sous l'assaut de son amant.

FIN


End file.
